Naruto Lost Journeys: Sanctuary
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Flung into the 'Box of Paradise', Naruto's attempts to escape land him in Sanctuary now how will he fare against the evils of this land...will he find a way back or will he be corrupted by the Prime Evils to be their sword against the forces of Heaven.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Tristram

**Naruto Lost Journeys: Sanctuary**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto and Blizzard entertainment's Diablo.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Prologue: Welcome to Tristram**

* * *

"Where am I?"

Naruto was dazed as he looked at his surroundings and found himself in a cage beside an old man in dark beaten robes and a long beard.

Naruto heard the man speak but he didn't understand a word that came out of the man's mouth.

"Where am I old man?" Naruto tried to use hand gestures at the same time to try and convey his question.

The man seemed to get the gist of what he asked so answered "Tristram."

"Tristram…? Where the hell is Tristram?" Naruto spoke his eyesight still hazy, then came the pain as he doubled over clutching his torso as it glowed red as _Katon __• __Tenrō [Fire Style __• __Heavenly Prison]_ activated.

Naruto writhed in pain as he felt the bonds burn his insides, he could feel it move and he could feel every drop of agony from such movement.

As Naruto writhed he didn't witness the reactions of his imprisoned audience, fear was predominant followed by worry for him as in their eyes he was no more than a 16 year old boy in pain due to some sorcerous technique. Then they watched with bated amazement as the fiery glowing bonds on him shifted and moved, their form changing to that of chains wrapping around his arms and they could see the steam rising from the now black marks that remained.

Naruto raised his arm pushing back the sleeve to get a better look at the still warm tattoo that was in place it seemed to be an intricate design but clearly chains, he could feel his chakra being pulled into it but it didn't seem to be causing him any pain or hindering his chakra.

He'd figure out what they did later right now he wanted to know what was going on and where the hell are Hinata and Ryūzetsu. He looked around and found that his cage seems to be much bigger and held quite a few people, a few elderly, women and children all of who viewed Naruto with curious and wary gazes, Naruto gave the children a reassuring smile as he pushed himself up and leaning against the bars.

Naruto pressed his palm against the still bleeding wound he had but it seemed to be significantly smaller and hardly life threatening, yet his hand still soaked red for it. He reminisced on how he got it and how if he ever found Ryūzetsu…if she was even here…he would chew her out. _Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village)_ ANBU or not, that was the single most idiotic thing to ever do and coming from him that's saying something.

_*****Flashback*****_

"You still don't understand?" The Beast named Satori before Naruto spoke in a condescending tone; it was as large as Gamabunta and Kirabi in Eight-Tails form especially with its large wings. It is headless, with bones protruding from the mouth on its chest and is covered in black feathers. It also has a long thin tail, and its hands and feet are clawed and sickly thin to the point where it looks almost bone-like with skin attached.

"The village used those silly feelings of ours to bind and control us." It sneered at Naruto who was in Sage Mode stood atop the _Gokuraku no Hakō (Box of Paradise)_ a giant box with a demonic mask-like face on each of the four sides The box was thought to be able to grant the person that opens it any wish, though, this is simply a myth and in reality it simply corrupts whatever enters within its confines. Once opened, a monster named Satori, a puppet of the box, comes out.

The puppet's job is to capture enemies and throw them into the box.

Enemies thrown into the box become comrades.

And so it would be an endless cycle of madness if unleashed upon the world.

Satori spoke again "Cast aside your bonds! If you do that, you can also reach the heights that I have attained."

Naruto created two Shadow clones and answered "You're the one who still doesn't understand. You don't grow strong just because you cast your bonds aside. Having true strength means to protect the bonds you have and always seek new ones. _That_ is the strength your father had!"

Satori laughed in response "All I hear is a pathetic excuse coming from a pathetic human."

Ryūzetsu shouted from the side "That's enough, Muku! How can you say something so horrible? Wake up already!" She stumbled as she still felt weak from enduring _Tenrō (Heavenly Imprisonment)_, she nonetheless attempted to get through her childhood friend Muku who was twisted into this thing and try to open his eyes to the truth of his father Mui. "Mui… your father…never once betrayed you! Come back! Did you forget the promise you made to me?"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as the Satori thrust his claw at Naruto. Naruto prepared a _Ōdama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan)_ in retaliation but faltered when Ryūzetsu jumped in between in an attempt to block the attack from Satori.

Naruto moved swiftly as he grabbed Ryūzetsu and threw her to the side but at a cost as he found himself impaled by the claw.

"Naruto…" Ryūzetsu' voice filled with shock as she stared at Naruto who was coughing up blood. His comrades from Konoha screamed his name and ran forward to aid him.

"Ryūzetsu… Enough already…" Naruto grabbed onto Satori' claw, it gave him a cruel smile "Let's see how strong your bonds are."

Satori swept across the field with its long tail, knocking away Naruto's friends as if they were flies and as it did…it grabbed the nearest of Naruto's downed friends.

Naruto struggled against the claw despite the pain it caused "Hinata!"

"Let's see if your friends share your sentiments once I throw them into the box!" Satori flung Hinata into the box; Ryūzetsu threw herself in between in an attempt to save her but Satori slammed his tail into the two causing both to be engulfed in the box.

Naruto growled animalistic as Kyūbi's chakra came forth in droves, he ignored the burning affect of Tenrō as he pulled himself off the claw and gripped it letting the corrosive chakra flow over Satori. It had said that it now feared only two things one the fear of being outside the box and two the fear of the ones attacking it…now it had a third fear Naruto Uzumaki.

Satori threw Naruto into the air and let the box suck him within, the shocked cries of his comrades was melody to its ears.

"Don't worry you all will join him…the entire world will be engulfed into the box!" Satori laughed but stopped and gasped as it felt the box shake with energy, the open mouth glowed and whirred with energy,

"_Fūton_ _•__ Shuiro__Rasenshuriken [Wind Style __• Vermillion Spiraling Shuriken]_" In a shattering display a crimson glowing Rasenshuriken no doubt empowered by Kyūbi's and Nature chakra sped out the box and straight at Satori giving it not even a second worth of reaction time as it was struck by the attack bisecting the beast.

But it didn't stop there; no then came the aftershock of the attack, millions, billions of angry red needles of wind snapped the chakra flow at a cellular level causing not only chakra failure but massive internal bleeding and nerve death.

As the attack subsided all the Konoha Shinobi had was a closed box, the dead body of Muku and the loss of Ryūzetsu, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga to the _Gokuraku no Hakō (Box of Paradise)_.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

Naruto understood how Muku must have felt inside that box, it was everything he dreaded. Surrounded only by darkness and the faces of the box which always seemed to be mocking him, he prayed to Kami that Hinata and Ryūzetsu were safe; he remembered how he got here.

Naruto in an final attempt for freedom drew on every bit of Kyūbi's chakra and what remained of the Nature chakra creating a massive vermillion _Rasenshuriken_ he threw it at one of the faces but like Muku had told him before the box was impossible to crack but that much force was enough to create a sort of rift that sucked in him, Ryūzetsu and Hinata. He knew the both were probably in this strange world with him, if anything he needed to free himself and go find them.

Naruto looked at his surroundings as he became alert from the pain and found himself looking at smoldering ruins of buildings, the fires still burning away what was left. Their prison seemed to be in the middle of town built on top of what would be the gallows stage.

Naruto looked around and found the surrounding environment seemed to be…dying. Trees and plants were withering away to hollow husks, the earth was blackened and cracked and the animals seemed to have been torn open by something.

He also noticed something else there were no able bodied men among the imprisoned, there were a few kids probably 12 or 11 but Naruto was the only person who comes close. But Naruto wondered…never mind he found them… all of them… carcasses piled upon one another and many were just impaled upon stakes letting their life fluid pooling beneath them and cake the ground crimson.

Naruto felt sick as he noticed that many of the bodies were women and children…infants too.

Naruto immediately understood why the carcasses where here…why the mutilated remains were left before them, it was to shatter any smidgen of hope the imprisoned may have. And also to serve as a grisly reminder of the fate that awaits them.

Naruto tried to pry open the cell, he heard the old man warn him…or at least Naruto thinks that was a warning and it was with good reason too as a armored skeleton appeared before the gate forcing Naruto to dodge it's blade as it swung between the bars.

Naruto heard chattering shouts in a distance and saw a congregation of creatures walking towards them, at the center was their apparent leader a hulking man, muscle bound dressed in a crimson tunic and pants with brown boots…he had an unnatural energy around him and he had just half a face…Naruto could actually smell the decay of his flesh and his brain matter actually drip out with each step.

Naruto heard the old man droll out a single word "Griswold."

So this thing was named Griswold, a walking dead…

Naruto saw a blue skinned horned imp like creature bare its fangs at him and attempt to grab at him but Naruto was quick and easily dodged. Naruto's hand shot forward and grabbed the creature's horn and pulled slamming its head against the iron bars hard.

Naruto's cell mates viewed Naruto in awe; he grabbed it by the horn and slammed its head into iron bars with all he had. A sixteen year old boy had the audacity to do that in their situation, many thought that he had sealed his fate by such a display.

Dazed the creature stumbled back and right into Griswold who merely swung his arm as if swatting a fly and knocked the imp's head clean off, laughing deeply as he did so.

"Well…done…lad, now…you've…earned…your…place…here tonight. You'll…enjoy the…games…we have…planned." His garbled tone almost incomprehensible, Naruto of course didn't understand a word he was saying but if the sinister smirk the undead held was any clue, it wouldn't be anything nice or pleasant.

"Allow…me to…Welcome you to Tristram…"

* * *

Yo what's up?

Its 15/5/2012 Diablo 3 has finally been unleashed onto the world, let the slaughter begin!

This Fic is to commemorate this day and its release…

Oh whatever will happen Naruto is trapped in Sanctuary and he's not alone Hinata and Ryūzetsu are wandering about somewhere as well,

Naruto X Harem

I hope I did a good job with this,

Please review and tell me what you think…

Seriously review or Heroes will fall…


	2. Deckard Cain and Ocular Destruction

**Naruto Lost Journeys: sanctuary**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto and Blizzard entertainment's Diablo.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: Deckard Cain and Ocular Destruction**

* * *

Seconds turned to Minutes,

Minutes turned to Hours,

Hours to Days,

Days to Weeks and Weeks to Months…Yet time hadn't lessened the intrigue Deckard Cain had for the Blonde haired boy.

Torture received had him bleeding like any other but come morn and he hardly had a scar to show, yet it didn't appear to lessen the pain if the moans of agony are any proof.

The demons seemed to enjoy his presence…why wouldn't they, after all the boy was a toy that wouldn't break. Deckard along with the people had come to admire the boy's fortitude and bravery…the very fact that he took their torture and protected the children was enough for everyone to trust him.

But Deckard had a sense of foreboding whenever he saw the boy, prophetic visions struck him like lightning bolts but they were quick and jumbled. He could hardly make out a few details from any except one, which was very clear and hard to describe.

What question tugged at his guts was 'Where did he come from?' It was clear that he wasn't a local boy and he had only seen that shade of blonde hair in the city Caldeum but the boy most certainly was not from there…he speaks a language Deckard had never even heard and he had heard plenty indeed.

'_Is he from across the sea? The Far East beyond the __Swamplands__ and the __Sea of Light__ or does he hail from the Far West beyond the __Great Ocean__. Bah, it matters not if we don't escape and I hardly think the boy can last forever.'_ The Last Horadrim pondered about the boy, he seemed unaffected by the horrors imprisoning them almost bored by the look on his face, and Deckard of course knew this was just a façade of the boy.

Deckard Cain wasn't blind, he witnessed the crimson energy seeping in his wounds healing them, and he saw the faint blue light the boy emitted at times. And also the feat of sitting still for hours at a time, most males of his age would've driven mad by the stillness, even someone as old as himself couldn't sit still as long as the boy. It was heartening to know that at least the boy knew patience is a virtue.

"Who are you child?" Deckard asked the boy, who only tilted his head inquisitively "Nani jiji?"

All Cain could do was sigh; not understanding anything the boy said and any communication done by gesture alone isn't very informative. They attempted to teach him a few words but the demons kept interrupting just out of spite and amusement.

But what had Deckard Cain perplexed most of all was the wing shaped tattoos on the boy's back, _'Is he an angel cast out of heaven? Or is he like Lord Tyrael an Angel who sides with man…an angel of mortal flesh just to help us…'_

Meanwhile unaware of the old man's thoughts, Naruto continued the attempt to go into Sage Mode but to no avail…he felt the Nature chakra enter his body but it immediately was drawn into the tattoos. He just couldn't understand how he couldn't enter Sage mode…hell the amount of Nature chakra he absorbed should have turned him into a Toad statue but even that wasn't happening.

But something good was happening from sitting still, while he had no idea how but listening to the conversations of the people imprisoned with him. He slowly but surely was beginning to understand their language.

It's been seven months now, it has been way too long…he had to escape and find Hinata and Ryūzetsu, but he couldn't just leave these people to their fates. So he waited and bided his time just as Kyūbi told him to.

Speaking of Kyūbi, the fox has been quiet for some time now, and all he had told Naruto was to 'endure' and he did when the tortures began, the first month was the most excruciating. Naruto remembered each and every moment of that torture as his body was yet to forget, something happened to Kyūbi Naruto knew it in his gut in a manner of speaking, because his wounds that month didn't heal as they should and scarred.

In any case, Naruto had become numb to the pain…the chain tattoos helped. How he didn't know but they had begun to numb his nervous system during the torture so he didn't feel as much pain as he would have normally. But it didn't last forever and as soon as he was thrown into the cage he'd feel the pain in full as his wounds began to knit themselves back.

Naruto despite the pain had valiantly protected the people in the cage from being killed but it worried him that Griswold had allowed it to continue as such. The people were untouched when he was taken for torture and they didn't throw him into a separate cage to stop his attempts. It only meant that they had a more sinister plot in mind.

Naruto knew from the mutterings of Griswold that he had something planned but all he could glean was the words 'Monastery', 'return' and 'Butcher'.

Naruto really didn't like the sound of that last one, Griswold…every time Naruto saw the undead he noticed the increase of foul energy and a slight increase in size of the man.

And Naruto knew that tonight was when the crazed undead would make his move, so Naruto had to enter Sage Mode…if he had to survive the night and protect everyone he had to.

Naruto turned to the old man and whispered "Es-cape to-night…"

Deckard's eyes widened "You think that is wise."

"No c-choice, to-night B-Butcher…" Naruto spoke garbled, as if he was a baby speaking for the first time and it was god damn annoying. _'I wish there was something to fix this language problem.'_

The old man gave a gasp as he realized what was going to happen, tonight they were gonna resurrect the demon that Archbishop Lazarus led so many too, the Butcher. The boy was right there was no choice but escape, if they were successful in this and survive to reach the Rogue's then he'll question the boy over some nice tea.

Naruto suddenly felt a pulse ripple through him and a burning sensation flow across his eyes, his head felt like it was splitting open and soon his world went black.

.

Naruto awoke in the familiar surroundings of the seal and growled "Kyūbi! Did you have to give me a headache! I have enough problems as it…is…"

The words died in his mouth as he neared the seal and got a better look at Kyūbi, his hands were stabbed through with a giant black stake reminiscent of the one Pain stabbed through Naruto's own. Black chains wrapped around the large fox, the barbs tearing into it and it seemed to be continuing but Naruto noticed that some parts of the chain eroded away due to Kyūbi's chakra.

"**What cat got your tongue? Don't tell you're concerned about my predicament, don't be for once I'm free of this then I'll rip apart this seal and rip you to shreds!"** Kyūbi exclaimed enraged at Naruto.

"What happened?"

"**You got dragged into the box that's what, that last attack of yours threw us into a world I don't know where but I can feel the chaotic energies, I lost much chakra trying to protect you and your females!"**

"You…" Naruto asked in shock.

"**Yes me! And I didn't do it out of some notion of kindness but out of the need for survival, wherever we are you'll be far more cautious if you have your precious people to protect and I for one don't want you to die and leave in this Kami forsaken land to fight against who knows what! So I guess we are allies for now… but know this once we return to our world I'm going to destroy your village and then the rest of the villages!"** Kyūbi howled in agony as the stake dug deeper.

Naruto for the most part ignored whatever Kyūbi said cause he was truly concerned for him and was grateful that Hinata and Ryūzetsu lived due to his actions "I just wish there was some way to help you…"

As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, he felt a pulse ripple through him again and this time his hand rose up palm facing outward against Naruto's control and to their shock the chains and the stakes disappeared but Kyūbi's wounds remained grievous all the same, Kyūbi just stared at Naruto **"That was interesting…"**

"You're telling me…" Naruto said completely dumbfounded as he stared at his hand which he flexed to see if it responded.

Before Kyūbi could speak Naruto collapsed, as he regained consciousness.

.

"Boy! Wake up! For the sake of the Ancients wake up! Griswold completed a sinister ritual…he turned himself into the Butcher and as I speak prepares to kill us all!"

Naruto blinked as he saw the blurred outline of the old man, shouting at him…strange he could understand him so clearly now but shook the grogginess and the thoughts away as he heard an otherworldly cry and saw at least fifty of the things coming towards him and the civilians, who were all assembled in the town square. In the midst of the imps was a large hulking figure…Griswold but he had morphed into a large beast with tusks, ram like horns, large belly adorned with skulls and severed hands and a chain around his waist and tattered clothes, true to the name he held a curved hook attached to the chain in one hand and a large cleaver covered in dried blood.

It was deep into the night, the moonlight only served to heighten the fearsome appearances of the demons, especially the Goat-men and Skeletons with their gleaming weapons and armor.

Naruto prepared his chakra for battle but the chain tattoos glowed crimson, Naruto lit up like a lamp and once the glow ended Naruto had clarity, he could sense the life force of everything around him and so he realized he had entered Sage Mode. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto formed the seal for his signature "_Kage Bunshin! [Shadow Clone]_"

Clones of him appeared in puffs of white smoke and charged headlong into demons group, the super strength of Sage Mode letting Naruto cut down the demons with just _Taijutsu_. Deckard Cain shook himself out of his shock "Everyone to the river! I hid a Town Portal there that'll take us to safety! Boy help us!"

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, old man." Naruto shouted at him while grabbing an arrow aimed at his face without even looking.

Deckard nodded "Deckard Cain, if I may ask when did you learn our language?"

"I listened!" Naruto grinned which lightened everyone's feelings, after all he was helping them and by the looks of it they'll survive.

The entire group was led to a pile of corpses of cows and by one corpse laid a decaying arrow littered body of a one-legged man barely in his mid twenties. Cain kneeled before the body "Forgive me for this Wirt and I hope you've found peace in heaven, and know that your memory or your words will never be forgotten…so shall you forever more be immortal."

Saying his piece Deckard pulled open the wooden peg and from inside the hollow he pulled out a crumpled and faded scroll, sensing something amiss Naruto told everyone to be quiet.

"What's wrong?" asked one woman nervously to Naruto.

"Do you hear anything?" Getting negative responses, Naruto said "Exactly it's too quiet, my clones have been defeated. Deckard-jiji better get this Town Portal thing going now!"

"I'll need a few minutes!" Deckard responded to Naruto, a multitude of demonic cries lit the night sky. Naruto could feel numerous numbers pour out of the ruined Monastery on the other side of town and he could even see them in the moonlight getting closer, Naruto spoke his voice sarcastic "Please take your time, there's no rush at all."

Naruto could create a thousand more clones but he knew he'd need more than that to protect everyone, he knew he needed a devastating technique if he had to protect everyone. Even if he sent his clones a few of those demons were bound to come close or they could unleash arrows and Naruto was sure many townsfolk would die.

Naruto suddenly felt a pulse ripple through him again but his was far stronger than the ones before and his eyes felt seared as his vision seemed to change, suddenly becoming sharper as he could see the demons energies and saw Griswold-Butcher at the head of them, injured but very much alive.

Naruto felt power pulse through his hands, which lifted robotically palms pointed at the demons, Naruto felt himself blank out "Brace yourselves!"

That was all the warning the townsfolk had, it was good that they heeded. Naruto's voice robotically intoned "_Shinra Tensei [__Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God]_."

The destruction the technique caused was staggering, the shockwave that released from Naruto's hands overturned the very ground before him and threw the demons as if leafs caught in a gale, Griswold was shredded as he attempted to steady himself against the technique, so was the fate of any demon that attempted the same.

Weapons thrown and arrows fired were thrown back at speeds that caused them to pierce through hundreds before stopping.

Fires were put out and the ruins of Tristram were flattened along with a kilometer of the surrounding forest. The Monastery collapsed in on itself sealing whatever inhabitants it had forever, who wouldn't survive long for the shockwave caused numerous tunnels to collapse as well.

Deckard had activated the scroll created a bright blue portal to appear, and he ran to Naruto who was quickly losing consciousness.

But just as he was welcomed back into the darkness, he heard a faint but clear whisper from Kyūbi.

"**Rinnegan"**

* * *

Yo,

New chapter, hope I did a good job though

Come on people review

I'd like to hear your opinions on how it was y'know…

I'm going on a vacation and I'll probably be back by the 28th so I'll continue the fic once I'm back…

And a pulse as in y'know that dub-dub sound that you'll hear in Inuyasha,

A cookie for those who can tell which movie that language response Naruto gave "I listened!" came from…


	3. Orange Clad Outlander

**Naruto Lost Journeys: sanctuary**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto and Blizzard entertainment's Diablo.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Orange Clad Outlander**

* * *

His head was spinning… he had lost count of how many times he had come in and out of consciousness. And he had barely heard the sound of people hurrying around him, he definitely remembered hearing a feminine voice filled with authority shouting orders and the sound of children playing, when he did Naruto relaxed and didn't fight his body for consciousness knowing that they were safe.

Naruto when unconscious hadn't much to do but speak with Kyūbi but Kyūbi apparently wasn't in much of a talkative mood, sending him wary and confused glances not to mention threatening him not to get close.

Well that was a dead end, and he was beginning to get dead bored, though having everyone think you're unconscious does have its advantages, Naruto learned he was in the Rogue Encampment and that a demon had invaded the Citadel of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, he had no clue about them other than a name, the Rogue Monastery…apparently there was a massive battle between the Rogues and the demons, the latter being the victors and Rogues were forced to retreat to this hastily constructed base and were caring for refugees and fighting back the demons that sprung around in the wilderness.

From what he heard it wasn't going well…

_*****Flashback*****_

"20 more buried! How many more of my sisters do I have to bury old man!" a cold feminine anger filled voice shouted at what Naruto presumed was Deckard Cain.

"I know no more that you Captain Kashya! What would you have me do! I cannot conjure up information on a whim no more than I can throttle Diablo himself and all the sleepless nights pouring over texts in an effort to help are not being too fruitful when many of my Horadric texts lie beneath the ruins of Tristram, all the information compiled here are the works of fools whose whimsical fantasies are woefully inked! Half my time is wasted in separating the tomes that are useful from the rest of the dung…" Naruto would've flinched at the Old man's tone if he wasn't playing sleeping beauty, _'Man, Deckard-jiji hates wrong literature…he sounds like he'd kill those authors himself.'_

"And what pray tell stopped you from gaining them."

"I would wager the hundred demons pouring from Tristram Cathedral… The texts are safe; there is no question about that. I would rather focus on the defenses of our location than hounding me for something I don't have!" Deckard exclaimed exasperatedly at her, then he let out a deep sigh "Kashya…I know you wish for the Horadric texts of Forging and Crafting so that you'd at least have the upper hand against anything attacking but most of all to protect Warriors under your command, we can reach Tristram…I know of a path but it'll take time for it to open…all I ask of you is patience and your forgiveness."

"Perhaps Tristram deserved its fate... for letting Evil loose upon the land. I only hope we don't suffer the while we wait, more of my sisters die for your ineptitude! You foolish…"

"Kashya!" Naruto almost stepped in to defend Cain if not for this new voice, firm almost motherly, "You have said enough, now off with you. The Rogues await your counsel."

Then a swift walk of armored boots and flutter of cloth implied she had left the tent, "Forgive her, Master Cain. Kashya has always been fiercely loyal, but I fear her anger and frustration over these recent events will lead her into harm's way. She is highly protective of the few rogues remaining under her command and will not send them into combat unless there is dire need. Each death is heavy blow, each shroud-covered body brought back reduces her to tears…she loves her sisters with all her heart and they return it but I fear that this entire ordeal is destroying her from the inside."

"Please, Priestess Akara. She only wishes the safety of the people under her; I will bear no ill will towards her." Deckard Cain answered mournfully "May I ask what brings you here today, my lady."

"I've heard the rumors the survivors of Tristram speak of the boy…while Kashya disregards them as just that I say otherwise and hence have come to ask you personally." Akara questioned Deckard "Is it true Deckard?"

"Every word… It was by far the most awe inspiring thing I've ever seen, we were surrounded by hundreds of Hell spawn with the famed Butcher at the helm and with a mere gesture the boy threw them around as if they were mere toys, not even the Sorceresses of Zann Esu had such power behind their psychic abilities… no, if I remember clearly it felt nothing like Mind magick but more as if he manipulated gravity itself, how that is even possible I don't know but to manipulate it…not even the strongest Magi of the Vizjerei are capable of it." Deckard sighed again "Is he an angel…Is he a demon or is he just a man?"

"Those markings on his back are reason enough to think he's an Angel but regardless is he a threat to my people."

"He is no more a threat to your people than I am, you know this." Deckard proclaimed his tone surprised.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have healed him otherwise, forgive me for questioning you on this but my vision is clouded when I try to see him." Akara laughed lightly then her tone was serious "I know of the prophetic gift you possess Deckard Cain, may I inquire on what you may have seen of the boy."

"Broken visions at best but one feature was most prominent in each, purple eyes with a ripple like pattern in them…the boy had them when he used his power to flatten our enemy and most of Tristram. I firmly believe the boy has quite a role to play in our world."

Akara hummed in response "This is a massive burden to place on a boy as young as him, Deckard. Kashya thinks nothing of him…that girl thinks nothing of any Outlanders, if this boy will help us then he has quite the adventure ahead of him." Naruto felt her place a soothing hand on his forehead "And you get all the rest you can, while you can young one. Not spend it eavesdropping."

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

Naruto was surprised that she could tell he was awake and he could have fooled plenty of Shinobi with his acting. But after that day all he had was Deckard Cain who set up a workplace on side of the tent and was muttering as he poured through the many books and dusty tomes stacked on his table.

Naruto was feeling much, much better today. He didn't feel as if he was on fire each time he'd move.

He opened his eyes and stared at the tent roof for awhile before he turned to if Deckard was still at it. _'Guess he's taking a break…'_

Naruto moved to get up only to stop as he heard some hurried whispers, "Let's check him out quickly, the guard won't be back for 15 min."

"I still say it's unnecessary. He saved Deckard Cain for crying out loud."

"Well it can't hurt to be sure now can it? And besides don't tell me you believe that horse shit about the kid flattening Tristram and all the demons teeming within with just a gesture."

"It could be just exaggeration, yes, but the kid has earned a reprieve in my books."

"Of course your exalted Necromancer-ness."

Naruto quickly laid back and remembered the training from Jiraiya, he stilled his breath to a crawl to appear as if he were in deep sleep but kept his ears open and mind sharp to move in split-second if need be.

He felt them crawl cautiously towards him, the sound of a pouch unclipping and soon Naruto felt an object placed on his chest.

"Seriously, you're asking for _her_ opinion?"

"You're starting to tick me off, brother. Remember I still haven't forgiven you for stabbing her."

"Alright, alright…One small mistake…"

"Well you're lucky she survived…and she says when she gets a body she's going to make the small mistake of chopping off your manhood."

"You wouldn't let her do that to your dear elder brother now…would you?"

"I'd strap you down if that'll help. Well she examining him now, he's got plenty of raw power within him according to her and it's scaring her she's never felt anything like it…wait there's more she says there's something more malevolent deep inside him…something crimson locked there by death…Whoa!" Naruto immediately felt Kyūbi's chakra surge through him as it struck the object and blew it off his chest.

There was an unmistakable chink of a weapon being pulled out and that was when Naruto sprung into action, he stood immediately pulling out a kunai in a reverse grip and stood at the ready as he watched his opponents warily.

Both had an impressive physique, clearly they were warriors. The taller of the two had a simple dagger but with runic symbols etched into the blade ready in his hand; his clothing consisted of black leather suit, fit for any stealth mission. Brown leather belts keep the suit in place. He had large demonic skulls as Shoulder guards, white bandages wrapped around his arms and simple looking boots. He had swept back brown hair and sharp brown eyes.

The shorter of the two had green hazel eyes and dark hair. He held on to a short sword that gave a silver glow, his eyes having a harsh glint to them. His clothing consisted of tanned furs over his shoulders under which he wore chain link armor. A forest-green vest was worn over that, his fur lined boots and gloves were of leather make as was his pants. A chain like belt whose bolt was that of a snarling wolf held his pants in place and a small golden amulet hung around his neck.

"This isn't what it looks like." The taller one spoke tentatively, but a stern voice from behind them sent shivers up their spines.

"I know fully what it looks like; it looks like you two went against my orders and are now planning to harm a guest of the Rogues. So tell me Necromancer Ordeth and Druid Mordred what's to stop me from throwing you in the stockades or better yet use you as target practice for the younger Rogues." Both turned around to come face to face with Kashya and few of her Rogue soldiers.

Kashya then ordered "You two are to be confined to your quarters, I will have guards posted there to make sure and should they come to me saying otherwise. Your reputation be damned you'll be leaving my encampment via catapult!"

Both brothers looked at each other and then allowed themselves to be escorted away, Kashya turned to Naruto not even attempting to hide her disdain "Akara has requested your presence Outlander."

Naruto nodded meekly and followed her, as he did he could see the state of the entire encampment, the refugees were living in tents eating meager rations and the soldiers the majority of which were female had worn weapons and armor, Naruto could see in one glance that whether they had weapons and armor of perfect condition their faces showed their worn conditions, Naruto knew then that if nothing was done soon they would give up.

Kashya spoke as it began to drizzle, "Welcome, outlander, to our glorious hovel. I don't know if you're here to challenge the evil that's driven us from our ancestral home or not. But, know this. Akara may be our spiritual leader, but I command the Rogues in battle. It will take more than just killing a few beasts in the wilderness to earn my trust."

She then led him to a purple colored tent, Naruto saw a beautiful girl in armor that looked like it was cut from the hide of a draconic beast, the scales gave reddish blue hue in the light and the hide wasn't the only thing used as armor but also the teeth and fangs. She had fierce red hair, a white bow as large as her was strapped across her back and it looked like it was serrated on one side, two quivers hung at her waist on a chain link belt and her greaves and gauntlets seemed to be an amalgam of iron with runes etched into them and the scale armor.

Her Shoulder guards were clearly of the same scaly-hide only difference was the raven feathers sown into it. The armor revealed a bit of her cleavage and mid-riff. Kashya' voice was slightly warmer as she greeted her "Well, well, I never expected to see an Amazon in these lands. You're very brave to have come here. Many of my fellow Sisters have fallen under some dark spell, and if you're not careful you may fall prey to it as well."

She turned around showing that she was stunningly beautiful and possessed pale red eyes which widened a fraction as she saw Naruto but she quickly composed herself, though her surprise didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, _'She acted as if she's seen me somewhere before, she's as old as I am…I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as her…wonder who she is?'_

Kashya actually smiled "Artemis! You've grown child, so you're the great prodigy of the Skovos War Houses who proudly wears the Wyvern armor. You should've completed your studies before coming here."

"Yes, nice to see you too, Kashya." Artemis spoke a little irritated at being treated like a child, "I've already completed my studies and am here whether there are objections or not."

She pointed at Naruto and asked "Who's the male?"

"I presume you're here to meet Akara as well." Receiving a nod in response, Kashya continued "Then let us go inside and find out."

Akara and Deckard Cain who were sipping tea greeted them as they entered, Deckard smiled as he saw Naruto "Good to see you up and about Naruto."

"Nice to see you too jiji" Naruto said with a grin, Deckard became curious "jiji? What does that mean?"

"In my language, grandpa or old man" Deckard's expression fell at being called old, Akara stifled a chuckle "Well then how about we have an introduction, young Outlander."

Naruto contemplated telling them the truth or just make up a tale but he figured lying would only cause him harm in the long run "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Shinobi of Konohagakure of Hi no Kuni."

All he got were blank stares and Kashya asked "Explain what that gibberish was just now."

"Hi no Kuni is Fire Country; Konohagakure is the Hidden Leaf Village. Shinobi or Ninja are main military power of my homeland, we're soldiers who fight from the dark and are experts of Assassination and Infiltration. We perform missions for a fee; these missions can include: doing manual labor, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. We do all this by manipulating the energy known as Chakra a combination of Physical and Spiritual energy to do amazing feats of skill and power."

"Part of a military are you. What's your rank?" Artemis asked, Deckard interjected "I'm sure Naruto must be highly ranked if he's capable of the feats in Tristram. Surely everyone in his homeland must be capable of such feats."

"Uh not exactly, Tristram was the first time I used that technique and not everyone can use it, only one other could…he destroyed my home and tried to kill me." That drew sympathetic looks from both Akara and Deckard; Kashya seemed indifferent as she asked "You still didn't say your rank."

"There are five main ranks, first is Genin or Lower Ninja who have just graduated from the Academy, second we have Chūnin or Middle Ninja who qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions, third Tokubetsu Jōnin or Special Jōnin are ninja who specialize in a certain field, fourth are Jōnin or Elite Ninja are highly experienced and serve as military captains and fifth are Kage or Shadow he is the leader of the village and strongest of us. I am at Genin rank."

Akara shook her head in disbelief "You power and skill belies your rank, you can't have just graduated from your Academy."

"No I graduated 3 years ago, I just hadn't moved up the ladder cause of my training and it's just a rank it's not a restraint on my skills, there's an old guy back home who's called the Ten thousand year old Genin but he's as strong if not stronger than a Jōnin." Naruto said prideful knowing that even if he remains a Genin he'll still be Hokage.

Akara stood her purple cloak falling back showing Naruto that she was a mature like Tsunade, "I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, to our camp, but I'm afraid I can offer you but poor shelter within these rickety walls. You see, our ancient Sisterhood has fallen under a strange curse. The mighty Citadel, from which we have guarded the gates to the East for generations, has been corrupted by the evil Demoness, _Andariel_. I still can't believe it... but she turned many of our sister Rogues against us and drove us from our ancestral home. Now the last defenders of the Sisterhood are either dead or scattered throughout the wilderness. I implore you, Naruto. Please help us. Find a way to lift this terrible curse and we will pledge our loyalty to you for all time."

She bowed to Naruto causing Kashya and Artemis to start, "Akara you needn't bow to some outsider scum just for help…"

"Ok." That silenced everyone, Naruto smiled "I didn't come here alone, my two companions are missing and having a roof over my head while I search for them will help."

"If that is all you ask, done. There is a place of great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's Rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts. May the Great Eye watch over you." Akara said smiling, "Oh Artemis you will accompany him. Now, Naruto Kashya will take you to Charsi our best smith to be fitted with weapons and armor."

Kashya and Artemis nodded and led Naruto out of the tent only to be stopped by Deckard Cain "Kashya, I know the way I'll lead him there."

Kashya nodded gratefully as they turned a corner and walked off, "She doesn't really like me does she?"

"It has been hard for many to trust these days, give it time she'll open up eventually." Optimism seeping into his voice, he led him and Artemis to the Smith. The telltale ringing of metal against metal was heard around.

"Charsi, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I think you know Artemis already." A pretty girl about 19 years old walked out, a large brown Leather apron over her clothes, heavy leather gloves and boots. Her hair was pulled back into knot and her face was smeared by grime and soot.

She gave them a welcoming smile "Hello Artemis it's good to see you again. Hello Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, forgive me in I offend you but you have a long and strange name."

"You can call me Naruto, Uzumaki and Namikaze are my mother and father's family names. I'm an orphan so this is the only way I feel like I'm close to them." Naruto sad tone was reflected on Charsi's expression, Artemis's respect for Naruto just went up a notch though he didn't know it.

Charsi sought to cheer him up and saw his clothing "Finally someone with a good taste in color, Orange is my favorite. But no everyone wants brown, red, blue, gold or black no originality at all."

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Artemis raised an eyebrow "That's because orange is no good as camouflage and looks plain frivolous. Color is supposed to inspire fear in our opponents."

"And orange will, for it is the color of the dawn a time feared by all that creeps in darkness." Deckard spoke a wide smile gracing his face as he forgets his worry about what tomorrow will bring.

He turned to see Naruto, Charsi engaged in a joyful conversation about color which even the ever stoic Artemis joined in. Naruto truly will help his world.

"Orange is a fine color."

* * *

Yo another chapter up, It's set in Diablo 2 timeline people and it'll move towards Diablo 3 thought this way I'll have time to add the expansions too.

Review damn it,

But let me answer a few reviews first,

Newborn Cretin - I'll reveal soon how Naruto activated the Rinnegan and yes a Rasenshuriken could've helped if Naruto could perform it, he was having serious control problems, his chakra's out of whack and he has no idea what those tattoos are but he knows for sure that they're absorbing and storing Nature Chakra.

SomeGuy300 - Yup there're going to be pairings with Naruto, obviously OC and I introduced one in this chapter. Ryūzetsu is a Kusa ANBU from the movie Blood Prison.

Janto's Kitsune - I'll try to slow things down a bit, but honestly it felt like the right place to start from.

Dragon VS Phoenix - Sorry man I ain't turn Naruto into an Angel but he'll be something that comes damn close.

Liger01 - Like I mentioned above to Cretin, Naruto's chakra was out of whack and his control was out the window. He tried getting into Sage mode repeatedly but failed due to the Tattoos. Tristram Cathedral, there were hundreds in the lower levels. Naruto fell unconscious was because of his body moving on autopilot and the intense backlash of activating and releasing his Rinnegan.

MEleeSmasher - I've set it on Diablo 2 timeline. I've already got Diablo 3 plot in my head, so when we get there you'll know.

AznPuffyHair - Dude not to worry, I'm not having Naruto at godlike capacity. I'm throwing enough shit at him; He'll practically have to relearn Chakra control. Could you just point out the grammatical mistakes, so that I can correct them the next time I post a chapter, thanks!

To my other reviewer if you've got chain based techs, throw them my way would ya.

Oh and to Zanji of clan okami - Mordred and Ordeth are your characters, I know I didn't give them much screen time but don't worry they have their role to play.


End file.
